


The Annus to My Unus - Dec 9, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [26]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Ethan Gives Mark a Viking Funeral, Brief questioning of identity, Dec 9, Memento mori, TW: Discussion of Death and dying, They will dance or I will make them dance (at my funeral), Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: And how I want to be rememberedaka exposing myself as an Unus and planning my (viking) funeralBased On: Ethan Gives Mark a Viking Funeral
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Annus to My Unus - Dec 9, 2020

There are a great many options these days, as to what you can do with your body after death. People are commonly buried or cremated- but you can also be an organ donor or (it’s rare though, I believe you need lots of money) cryogenically freeze your body or your brain for the eventual uploading of human consciousness to a simulation of life/ robot bodies or something like that. 

Personally I’d like to have something akin to a viking funeral. Sort of similar to being cremated and buried in the ocean, viking funerals are totally epic. My only concern is the possible impact on the environment- I wouldn’t want to make the fishies die with me you know. I’d also need someone I trust to officiate the ceremony, seeing as I do not wish to be misgendered at my own funeral. This would likely be one of my friends.   
The officiant should get some fancy title if they are my friend. They’re the Annus to my Unus after all. (Or, well, Unus was the officiant in this one.. Wait. Does that make me an Annus?!?) Maybe Mori or Moro or something. Perhaps it’ll be a word I eventually create in (one of?) my own language(s). If not, then something in Latin or Greek. Oh wait- what about Norse? Something in Norse would fit the theme, right? The vikings (or at least some of them) were of Nordic origins I believe.   
=  
Anyway, If I could regulate the guest list with my will or through the officiant, I would like to keep the affair small- only close friends. I don’t think there’s anyone from either side of the family that I would like to attend- for the aforementioned misgendering reason and a few others. Hopefully my funeral won’t take place at a point in time where my parents are alive- because then I’d probably have to invite them or they would demand to go or something.   
Note to eventual funeral officiant: Keep any older blood relatives (I’ve decided I might allow my baby cousin to attend) away - unless I’ve somehow bonded with either of my gay uncles, then they (and they alone*) may also come as long as they don’t bring or tell any other family members the location of my death celebration. 

I really want to put the ‘fun’ in my funeral, you know. Let’s dance and sing and celebrate. Or well, the guests can- I’ll be dead. If the entire thing is outside- pass around punch and flower crowns and have my friends make up songs on the spot. If any of it is inside- I demand that there be a disco ball.

If people grieve me that’s fine, but I don’t want them to end up in some sort of extended depressed state because of my death. I want them to get grief counseling (repression is never healthy) and remember that I have finally escaped the hell of life, and that they should be happy for me. Not that I want them to join me after I die, just be happy for me and keep on keeping on. 

Enjoy your lives, mi amigos  
Though I’m sure they’d be less interesting without me.

\- Inky

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 530~
> 
> Also I have something in my notes about how 'drenched Mark is best Mark' lol


End file.
